Bye George!
Bye George! is the seventh episode of the fifth season. It aired during the third airing of Storytime with Thomas in the US. Plot George has been working with the little engines and is waiting for Percy to take him to a new workplace. George is insulting Skarloey and Rheneas when Percy arrives. The two engines were pleased to see George go. George grumbles all the way to an old branch line, much to the annoyance of Percy. The branch line was to be turned into a new road. Percy is still fuming when he meets Thomas. Thomas and Percy agree to just ignore George's rude remarks. George is enjoying himself when Thomas races by. George calls to him, but Thomas ignored him twice. Thinking he was being ignored, George grows cross. When he comes to a crossing, George deliberately tarmacs the rails, but he knew it was not properly finished. Thomas soon runs through on the same line; the signalman had forgotten to warn his driver about the tarmacked crossing. Thomas derails and crashes through a barn. The next day, Percy explains to Gordon about what had happened but Gordon takes no notice. Later on, George is working in a station yard when Duck arrives with some trucks, but George is blocking the way. A truck is still on the main line, but the signalman had already set the points for Gordon. Before Gordon and the express can be alerted, Gordon rushes through and hits the truck. Duck is horrified. At the next station, Gordon is worried that the Fat Controller will be cross. He is cross, but not with Gordon; with George. As a punishment, the Fat Controller sends George to saw wood at the timber yard for a whole week so that he can learn himself some better manners. A few days later, Thomas and Percy arrive to see him and Thomas jokes that George will just be rude as before, George's expression says that he might not. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Duck * Skarloey * George * Sir Topham Hatt * Rheneas (does not speak in US version) * Edward (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Duke (portrait; cameo) Locations * Wellsworth * Fishing Village * Tidmouth Sheds * The Windmill * Boulder Quarry * Crosby * Crosby Yard * Hawin Lake * The Scrapyards (mentioned) Trivia * Duke's old shed can be seen in the background when Thomas and Percy talk to George at the mill. * The picture of Duke from Bulldog is seen in the signal box. * In the US narration, Rheneas' line, "Rollers are rubbish! So good riddance!" is omitted, as is George's line, "I'm too busy." The former is replaced by the narrator's line, "The little engines were pleased to see him go." * This episode marks George's last speaking role to date. * This episode most likely took place during the events of Rusty and the Boulder, as Boulder Quarry was seen in this episode. However, in the aforementioned episode, it was stated it was brand new and was also closed in a short amount of time. Furthermore, George is seen at the digging site, meaning he served his week-long punishment and brought back to the quarry to help. * The old station as seen in this episode was actually Hawin Lake station, only shifted to another location. Goofs * When Percy passes through the fishing village, his train gains a brake van. * When Thomas breaks through the barn, his wheels appear to have no movement at all. * In a long shot of George in the yard, the track which Gordon runs on dead ends. * Wires are sticking out of George when he blocks Duck's way and when he is yelling at Thomas. * When Gordon races through with the express, studio equipment is visible in the shot from Gordon's point of view. * In some shots of Gordon, he is not pulling any coaches. * Gordon has Duck's whistle sound when he whistles at the station. * Rheneas and Skarloey are smiling when the narrator says, "George was being rude to Rheneas and Skarloey." They later appear cross when the narrator says, "The little engines were pleased to see him go." * A freeze frame is used when the narrator says "But the signalman had set the points to let Gordon speed through." * Studio equipment is visible at the top of the screen just before Gordon runs into the truck. * When Percy comes to see Thomas after delivering George, in the shot of Thomas the model of a driver or fireman can be seen laying down in the background. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ByeGeorge!titlecard.png|UK Title card File:ByeGeorge!UStitlecard.png|US title card File:ByeGeorge!digitaldownloadtitlecard.png|Digital Download title card File:ByeGeorgeSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:ByeGeorge!GermanTitleCard.png|German title card File:ByeGeorge!WelshTitleCard.jpeg|Welsh title card File:ByeGeorge!Japanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:ByeGeorge!1.png|Boulder Quarry File:ByeGeorge!2.png|George, Skarloey, and Rheneas File:ByeGeorge!3.png|Percy File:ByeGeorge!4.png File:ByeGeorge!5.png|Skarloey and Rheneas File:ByeGeorge!6.png File:ByeGeorge!7.png|George File:ByeGeorge!8.png File:ByeGeorge!9.png File:ByeGeorge!10.png File:ByeGeorge!11.png File:ByeGeorge!12.png File:ByeGeorge!13.png File:ByeGeorge!14.png|Percy and George at the fishing village File:ByeGeorge!15.png|Hawin Lake station shifted to another location File:ByeGeorge!16.png File:ByeGeorge!17.png File:ByeGeorge!18.png File:ByeGeorge!19.png File:ByeGeorge!20.png File:ByeGeorge!21.png File:ByeGeorge!22.png|Thomas File:ByeGeorge!23.png File:ByeGeorge!24.png File:ByeGeorge!25.png File:ByeGeorge!26.png File:ByeGeorge!27.png File:ByeGeorge!28.png File:ByeGeorge!29.png File:ByeGeorge!30.png File:ByeGeorge!31.png File:ByeGeorge!32.png File:ByeGeorge!33.png File:ByeGeorge!34.png File:ByeGeorge!35.png File:ByeGeorge!36.png File:ByeGeorge!37.png File:ByeGeorge!38.png File:ByeGeorge!39.png File:ByeGeorge!40.png|The signalman File:ByeGeorge!41.png File:ByeGeorge!42.png File:ByeGeorge!43.png File:ByeGeorge!44.png File:ByeGeorge!45.png File:ByeGeorge!46.png File:ByeGeorge!47.png File:ByeGeorge!48.png File:ByeGeorge!49.png File:ByeGeorge!50.png File:ByeGeorge!51.png File:ByeGeorge!52.png File:ByeGeorge!53.png|Duck File:ByeGeorge!54.png File:ByeGeorge!55.png File:ByeGeorge!56.png File:ByeGeorge!57.png File:ByeGeorge!58.png File:ByeGeorge!59.png File:ByeGeorge!60.png File:ByeGeorge!61.png File:ByeGeorge!62.png File:ByeGeorge!63.png File:ByeGeorge!64.png|Interior of the dinning coach File:ByeGeorge!65.png File:ByeGeorge!66.png File:ByeGeorge!67.png File:ByeGeorge!68.png File:ByeGeorge!69.png File:ByeGeorge!70.png File:ByeGeorge!71.png File:ByeGeorge!72.png File:ByeGeorge!73.png File:ByeGeorge!74.png File:ByeGeorge!75.png File:ByeGeorge!76.png File:ByeGeorge!77.png File:ByeGeorge!78.png File:ByeGeorge!79.png File:ByeGeorge!80.png File:ByeGeorge!81.png File:ByeGeorge!82.png File:ByeGeorge!83.png File:ByeGeorge!84.png File:ByeGeorge!85.png File:ByeGeorge!86.png File:ByeGeorge!87.png File:ByeGeorge!88.png File:ByeGeorge!20.jpg|Deleted scene File:ByeGeorge!89.png|Deleted scene File:ByeGeorge.jpg File:ByeGeorge!21.jpg|Deleted scene File:ByeGeorge!69.jpg File:ByeGeorge!90.png|Gordon crashed into the truck File:ByeGeorge!91.png File:ByeGeorge!110.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)15.png|Specially shot footage from Donald's Duck Episode File:Bye George!-British Narration|UK Narration File:Bye George! - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes